


Skillset

by Musyc



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Gen, Harold Finch - character, Humor, John Reese - character, Joss Carter - character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's going to need help with this number.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skillset

"Have you found our number yet, Mister Reese?" 

Finch's voice seemed unusually amused in his ear, and John flicked a glance at the security camera over the cafe's counter. It couldn't see him, but he knew Finch was watching. Finch was always watching. Sometimes he thought Finch was more of a machine than the Machine itself.

"I'll need another way to contact her," he said, returning his attention to the dark building across the street. He sipped his coffee and wrote a few nonsense words on the notepad that gave him an excuse to take up the table for a few hours. Posing as another of the city's hopeful writers kept him unremarked by patrons and staff alike. "Not until she leaves. You're aware that's a club exclusively for women, I assume. I can do a lot, Finch, but passing as female isn't in my skills."

"Perhaps not," Finch said, and this time John distinctly heard a muffled laugh in his earpiece. "But we do have a partner who can. She'll be arriving shortly. Have Detective Carter treat you both. It'll be on me."

John watched Carter stride through the door and scan the cafe before coming straight toward his table. "Shall I encourage her to buy the most expensive drink on the menu? She'll deserve it for her assistance today."

"Not to worry." John heard the quiet clicks of typing before Finch made a satisfied hum. "I believe you'll find that Detective Carter is a regular visitor to this coffee chain. Make sure she uses her member card at the register. She's just earned herself quite a few points to redeem. Get a muffin."


End file.
